1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method for fabricating the electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible electronics or flexible displays are popular and develop rapidly in the electronic industry. Organic materials are used to form electronic components (e.g., organic semiconductors, organic dielectric layers, or organic conductive film) in order to enhance the flexibility of an electronic device. The electrical performance of organic materials is far from satisfactory as compared to inorganic materials. Hence, the organic materials do not meet the specificity requirement for the electronic product on the market. The inorganic materials are used in the fabrication of electronic components. Such fabricated electronic components have their flexibility compromised, and do not meet requirement for flexible electronic components.